The lady Swan
by Jayeliwood
Summary: A prisoner is brought to the first mate of the ship to be watched, but is everything as it seems? Example in the Sexy Edward Contest. Lovely lemon.


**_So, here is my second example for the contest. I was working on a dirty talking Edward but I was having some issues with concentrating with that. That's when I got the idea for this one. I decided to write it real quick before I finish the other one. I may have it out by the end of the day. I certianly hope._**

**_If you don't know about my contest yet, please visit my profile and take a look at the rules. I would love it if you entered!_**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**The lady Swan**

**Jayeliwood**

**Type of Edward: Pirate**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: human**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

"Here is the prisoner, my lord." The two men busted into my cabin, the flailing girl being held by both of her arms. She struggled fiercely, her eyes glowing with her anger. Though, I think I would be angry as well if I was being captured for ransom.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a captain?" The girl hissed.

One of the men jerked his forward violently, making her bow her head. "You will show respect!" He shouted at her.

"You are dismissed. Leave the girl in my care." I said angrily.

They flung the girl to the floor with a little thud and left in a hurry. They were not ones to fool with my temper. I walked forward and knelt, offering the girl my hand. "I apologize for my men. They do not know how to act around a true lady."

She stood without the assistance of my hand. I smirked at her quiet and stood myself. I finally got a good look at the young woman. Her hair was a shining brown. Most of it was pulled up off her shoulders in a complicated design, but some of it was starting to fall from the rough actively. Her eyes were a glistening deep brown. Her lips were beyond full and curved into a delicious pout. She was a tiny, sprite compared to me. Her curves were defined completely by the silken forest green dress she was wearing. Had her father, the governor, dressed her in the hopes of tempting someone into kidnapping her? If it had not been us, it would have been another, perhaps someone who would not be so gentle.

"Is the lady thirsty? Or, hungry? I can provide anything you wish to make you more comfortable." I said graciously as I walked over to the pitcher of wine waiting for us.

"A boat." She said, her chin raised in defiance.

"I am afraid that is one thing I can not provide. I apologize, but no harm will come to you while you are in my care. Hopefully you will be returned to your father by the week's end."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her venom clear in her tone.

"Political reasons you would not be able to understand, my lady." I poured myself some wine and took a generous sip.

"I am the governor's daughter. My father was going to sign the treaty with the natives tomorrow. You are kidnapping me in hopes of keeping that from happening." She explained, her hands moving in front of her as she spoke.

"If you knew the reason, why did you ask?" I raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading over my lips.

"Why would you want to stop that? It has no barrings on!" She shouted, her hands thrown into the air.

"You are right. It doesn't. But, the person who hired us does not find that treaty to be... helpful... in his cause." I explained. It did no harm in doing so. It would not change what would happen.

"My father will not back down!" She hissed, walking towards me. "He will do what is right."

"You are your father's pride and joy. This is widely known, my dear lady. Do you not think he would do anything to keep her darling daughter safe? And, for you sake, I would hope he does decide to give in to the demands." I took another long sip. "It would be a shame to damage that pretty little body."

"You MONSTER!" She shrieked. She lunged for me, her tiny little hands gripping my shirt, clawing at my chest.

The crystal goblet of wine crashed to the floor, but did not break. It rolled along the round, the wine spreading across the floor. I grabbed her wrist and flung her to my bed hard. She tumbled easily down, even more of her hair falling free. She landed on her side, her arms laying limply beside her.

"If you will not act like a lady, I will not treat you like one, Ms. Swan." I told her, brushing my vest off. "We must be respectable, especially in the face of adversity."

"I will always be more respectable than you." She spat, somehow getting her energy back. She pushed herself up with her arms. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling.

I leaned down close her, my face no more than three inches away. "Respect is something you earn, little girl. I have worked for mine. What have you done for yours?"

My eyes bore into hers. Her lips were quivering and I wanted to kiss them. She was amazing when she angry. I heard the noise before I realized what happen. I was just too entranced by her. My own dagger pressed into my belly.

"I have not robbed, cheated, or killed. That is how I earned my respect." She said fiercely.

"And, you'd be willing to change that for a pirate?" I asked. My hand snatched at her wrist quickly. She tried to fight with me, but I quickly got the upper hand. I pressed her back onto the bed, straddling her waist. I held her hand that still had the gilded knife, my other clutching her other wrist.

Using her own hand I brought the dagger to her dress strings. I could feel her try to fight me, but the effort was fruitless. I was far stronger. With one swift movement I slid the blade under and brought it up, slicing through the thin silk strings.

She screamed out of frustration. Her legs started to flail, but I pinned them with my knees. "My, you are a feisty one, Ms. Swan."

"And, you are a-"

"Careful girl. I would watch your tongue. I still have the blade and it would be a shame if it went further than your corset ties."

"You said there would be no harm to befall me!" She hissed.

"Exceptions will be made if you can not behave." It was an empty threat. I would not hurt her. She was frustrating me though. She was beyond lovely and the way her skin flushed with her angry drove me insane.

She struggled against my grip. I growled loudly and threw the knife into the floor. She stopped in her surprise, her eyes wide. The knife was sticking up, lodged into the wooden floor. It took her a minute to recover herself before she began to struggle again.

"I must say Ms. Swan, you are making yourself very tempting." I said solely to egg her on. I would never admit it was the truth.

She growled at me, her eyes wild. Her hair was completely undone, flaring around her head. She lifted her body, struggling against me, but fell back, bringing me with her in her efforts. I was a mere inch away from her face.

She stopped moving, her eyes locking with mine. She blinked slowly, taking deep breaths. It was far too much. The captain would have my head, but it did not matter. I leaned forward and took her mouth, ravishing her.

She did not react the way I thought she would. Instead of acting violently, she stilled even more. After a moment her lips moved against mine. She parted her lips, allowing my tongue to have the access it desired. I explored her mouth happily, my tongue dancing with hers.

I carefully and slowly released her hands. I expected her to push me off as soon as it happened, but instead her hands rested on my shoulders. I brought one of my hands to her stomach, pushing the front of her torn dress aside. I felt along her stomach through the thin camisole. Her back arched in response and she moaned against my mouth.

"So passionate, so full of fire. Has everyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you are angry?" I asked her. My hand flitted under the camisole and her stomach muscles clenched in response.

"No..." she whispered, her eyes shut tightly.

I chuckled. "Perhaps because they were afraid to make you angry."

"It is only you who makes me angry." She said defiantly.

"Then I am lucky to see you at your most wild and untainted." I stated smoothly. My hand went to her back and began to work the strings of her skirt.

"I am not wild." She depended, her skin flushed a lovely pink.

"I beg to differ." I leaned down and pressed my lips to her ear. " I believe you are extremely untamed and enjoy it greatly. You love what I am doing right now."

She shivered. "You do not-"

I cut her off with my lips. I moved them more forcefully against her, sucking on her bottom lip. Her fingers intertwined her my hair, holding me against her mouth. "Untamed and unmatched in beauty."

I pulled the dress off smoothly, revealing the petty coat underneath. "Why do noble women insisted on wearing so many clothes?"

"It is respectable."

"It is hot. You are in the tropics, my love. It is not practical to be covered in heavy cloth and cause your self heat sickness." I rolled my eyes at the silly girl.

"What would you have me wear?" She asked, her full lips pulled into a smirk.

"Nothing at all."

"Would you have me be your slave used for your pleasure?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I would, but I believe your mouth would be too busy nagging me to do other things." I quipped.

She blushed as she thought of things she'd be doing with her mouth. "You sir are no gentleman."

"And, you are no lady. So, we are perfect company." I smiled at her. Slowly she returned it.

I leaned forward again and began to kiss her lips. Her fingers began to claw at my shoulders, but this time not in angry, but desire. She hummed against my mouth. With one hand I undid my vest, throwing it to the floor, making myself more comfortable. She tugged at my shirt, pulling it from my pants as the kiss became more intense.

I moved the top half of her dress off, leaving her in nothing but her camisole and petty coat. Practically naked in her eyes, I expected. Most of the women I knew would feel over dressed. I lowered my lips to her shoulder, lightly kissing her collarbone. She moaned in response, her tiny body shuddering.

"Does that please my lady?" I spoke against her shoulder. I rolled tongue over it lightly before kissing it. I moved my hands over the strings that held the cloth to her body and pulled them, untying the bow easily. I undid the other side before she spoke.

"My lord, I do not know what to say." She breathed.

"Tell me you enjoy it. Tell me that you enjoy my mouth on your hot flesh." I whispered, my lips moving against her flesh as I spoke.

"It feels amazing." Her fingers moved in my hair, holding me to her lusciously long neck. I gave the tiny girl her silent request, moving my mouth over her sensitive flesh. She moaned softly, her chin lifting to give me better access.

I lifted myself off of her and she whimpered softly. She was enjoyed the pressure of my body on top of her, but I had things I needed to do. With one shift tug I pulled her petty coat to the floor, ripping the strings apart. She now laid in front of me in nothing but her silky white thigh stocking and camisole, exposing the rest of her body for my viewing pleasure.

"You are more lovely than I ever imagined." I told her as I worked my hands up her legs. She spread them slightly, giving me a better view. I groaned to myself.

I kicked my boots off quickly and removed my shirt, diving back onto her body. I pulled the light fabric from her body and tossed it aside. I was in no mood to wait anymore. I was ready to feast upon her. My lips crashed into hers.

Her eager little hands tugged at my pants, pulling them off my hips. When I was completely nude in front of her I stopped, hovering above her body. "How am I suppose to know for what reason you wish to be with me? How do I know you are not doing this to simply find a way to escape from here?" I asked, my eye brow raised a smirk playing at the corner of my mouth.

She opened her mouth to scoff, but she swallowed it back quickly. "I wish to be with you simply to be in your company. I want you" She whisper.

"Say it again." I commanded her.

"Why?" she asked, her nose scrunching up in her anger.

"I want the whole world to know it." I told her with a smug smile. "I wish you to scream those words."

"My lord-" She started, but I quickly cut her words short, my lips crashing into hers again. I forcefully kissed her, my hands twisting into her hair.

"Scream them." I commanded into her ear.

"I want you." She breathed, her face flushed.

"Louder." I said, my eyes boring into hers.

"I want you!" She moaned loudly. I smiled at my success. Without another word I plunged into her deep wet folds. She screamed now, her head thrown back.

"You are not a virgin. You are less of a lady than I thought." I whispered into her ear. She shuttered against my body, her hands gripping my shoulders.

"My lord, you are not one to judge." She said in a breathy yet haughty tone. I silenced her with a hard thrust. Her stocking covered legs twisted around my own, locking us together.

I began to move inside her at a slow pace. I buried my fingers in her hair, kissing her slowly, savoring her taste. Her body arched off of the bed, her hips bucking against mine with my sweet ministration.

I plunged into her body roughly, taking her like no noble would. Her body was white hot and I felt as if I was going to light on fire. Her body was trembling underneath me as I ravished her.

"Does it feel good, my angry little angel?" I teased in her ear. She opened her mouth to speak, but I silenced her with a prodding thrust.

I watched with great pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She called out, "Yes, oh please my lord!" Her legs quivered as her muscles tightened. Her body milked me roughly.

I released inside of her with a loud groan. I could not move for a moment. My heart strummed loudly in my chest.

I rolled to my side and pulled her close to my chest. I buried my face in her hair for a moment, taking in a deep breath. She smelled so familiar and sweet.

"You ruined my favorite dress," she complained weakly.

"Only the ribbons, I will buy you a new set. Besides, I like the blue dress with the black roses better." I whispered. "You played your part well." I smiled at her, stroking the side of her face.

"I wish you could just tell the crew I am your wife. I hate playing such games." She sighed heavily, her tiny hand tracing my chest.

"You know why I can not. This is a new crew and you know how my father is. We must keep our reputations." I said in a rushed tone.

"How is the Captain?" She asked absently, her fingers tracing my hipbones.

"He is well. He is inland with mother right now. "I smiled at the thought of my family.

"You know, they were rough with me tonight. What if they touched me?" She complained, her bottom lip jutting out slightly.

"Then I would have rendered their head from their shoulders. That is if you didn't stab them in the chest with _my_ dagger. That was a gift you know. What would the Duchess of Canterbury think if she knew that my wife was using it against me?" I joked.

She laughed, throwing her head back. "You should have not annoyed me so. Besides, what if they were watching us? I know they were listening. I _must_ play my part. " She nodded her head towards the door, eying me.

"If they were watching all they would have seen is your beautiful body." I nuzzled her neck, lightly kissed it. "Your acting is improving greatly though, I must say."

"I hate playing these games." She repeated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I think you do enjoy them. Well, in a month I will claim you as my wife, we will be married again and we won't have to play them anymore. At least for a while. And, just think, we can have another honeymoon." I said, tracing my fingers along the side of her arm.

She turned her face towards me, her eyes softening. She bit her lip. "Another honeymoon? Where?"

"Where ever my lady wishes" I purred.

**Who figured how they knew each other? I gave some clues. They a playing the crew for some reason, we may never know why. And, it's not the first time they've done it either. **

**So, if you're interested in my contest visit my profile, if not, please at least vote in the pole! **

**I really liked this. It was a lot of fun to write. I want to get it out yesterday but I was too sleepy to edit. I'm sorry if there are a ton of mistakes. I know there is already a pirate story in the contest and I know of at least one more that is coming, but I just had to write it. It was too fun not to. Look out for my DTE either tonight or tomorrow!**


End file.
